Amor Notable
by GabyStarBolt
Summary: Alvin se dará cuenta de que el amor hará que haga cosas que el no debería hacer.


Ya era viernes, Alvin estaba caminando por el salón de clases, para sentarse en un buen asiento antes de que llegara el profesor Smith, de matemáticas. Sacó de su mochila roja un cuaderno de matemáticas y los abrió en las últimas páginas con una hoja con ecuaciones resueltas:

_"Por fin". Dijo, y suspiró. _ "Me costó todos estos días, pero lo logré, hice la tarea a tiempo".

Luego vio entrar a Brittany por la puerta y sentándose en un asiento al lado derecho suyo.

_ "Hey Britt". Alvin la llamó mientras agarró su tarea y la levantó. _"Mira lo que tengo aquí". Ella dejó su mochila rosa en su asiento y se fue al de Alvin viendo la hoja con ecuaciones resueltas.

_"No puedo creerlo". Dijo Brittany en shock. _"¿Lograste hacer la tarea, pero cómo?"

_"Bueno, fue el trabajo más duro del mundo, pero con una pequeña ayuda de mis hermanos lo logré" dijo con una cara orgullosa. _"Bueno, creo que me debes $20". Levantó una ceja. Recordando que hace unos días hicieron una apuesta si él lograba hacer su tarea a tiempo.

Brittany gruño y se fue a su asiento.

_ "Bien, una apuesta es una apuesta". Dijo enojada mientras sacaba de un bolsillo de su mochila un billete de $20, Alvin se pasó a su asiento.

_"Gracias". Dijo con una sonrisa mientras agarró el billete y luego volvió a su asiento.

Alvin pensó que era el mejor día de su vida. Hizo su tarea, para poder pasar la materia, le ganó una apuesta a Brittany, y en la noche tendrá uno de los conciertos más importantes de su vida. Se sintió tan bien hasta que escuchó un gemido a su lado derecho.

_"Hey Britt ".Dijo. Luego vio que corrían lágrimas de sus ojos y tenía la cara roja. _"¿Por qué lloras? Si no querías hacer la apuesta-" pero fue interrumpido por ella.

_"No lloraba por eso". Gritó mientras se secaba las lágrimas con las patas de al frente. _"Lloraba porque… ¡No pude hacer mi tarea!". Gritó aún más fuerte.

_"Ahh". Dijo Alvin con los brazos cruzados y moviendo la cabeza. _"¿Y cuál era la razón TAN importante para no hacerla?". Esperó a que le dijera algo como si estaba en el salón de belleza, o intentando ser popular, o llegar más lejos en su carrera de cantante; hasta que le dijo la verdadera razón.

_"No la entendí, Jeanette intentó ayudarme pero aun así no la entendí, y la señorita Miller impidió que yo me copiara". Dijo más calmada. "Y lo peor es que si no la entrego ahora… REPROBARÉ LA MATERIA". Se tapó los ojos para poder parar las lágrimas de desesperación. Alvin vio que estaba más desesperada que nunca, obviamente pensó que era en serio, él no sabía qué hacer, hasta que se le vino una idea, al principio no quería hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Antes de que todos los alumnos entraran al salón, sacó un lápiz con borra grande, borró su nombre de su tarea, escribió 'Brittany Miller' y se fue al asiento de ella.

_"Claro que hiciste la tarea". Dijo mientras le guiñó el ojo y le dio su hoja. Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos para ver si era el verdadero Alvin hasta que decidió hablar.

_"¿Acaso éstas loco Seville?" Dijo Brittany sorprendida y secándose las lágrimas. _"Alvin, te va tan mal en matemáticas y decides darme tu tarea, éstas mal de la cabeza". Alvin suspiró y la vio, él estaba sacrificando todo por ella. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió por lo que hacía. El profesor Smith y toda la clase ya habían entrado, y el profesor vio que Alvin estaba en el puesto de Brittany con la hoja.

_"Alvin Seville ". Dijo el profesor Smith, con la voz muy profunda, muy alto, pelo gris corto, con camisa a cuadros azul, pantalón beige, y zapatos negros. _"¿Qué es lo que le está dando a Brittany Miller?". Alvin estaba indeciso si darle la tarea a Brittany o no, pero un par de segundos después ya se decidió.

_"Perdón profesor, es que estaba viendo como quedó su tarea". Dijo un poco nervioso. Dejó la hoja en la mesa de Brittany y se fue a su asiento. Brittany se sorprendió tanto de su decisión que no tuvo nada que decir.

_"Por cierto, hablando de eso, espero que usted haya traído su tarea de ecuaciones". Dijo mientras sacó la hoja de calificaciones de los alumnos. _"Porque si no la trajo tendría que quedarse a reparación y no podrá ir al concierto que han estado hablando los alumnos".

Alvin sólo movió la cabeza, negando que trajera la tarea con la cara triste, recordando que no iría a hacer el concierto.

_"Eso pensé". Dijo el profesor con cara de desilusión. _"Que bueno que Miller si hizo la tarea porque si ella tampoco no lo hubiera hecho entonces la hubiera reprobado". Luego puso la cara contenta, haciendo que Brittany se sienta más culpable.

* * *

Después de clases Brittany se acercó al profesor Smith de matemáticas montándose en su escritorio.

_"Profesor Smith". Lo llamó mientras el borraba la pizarra, y cuando terminó la miró.

_" Si Miller". Dijo el profesor.

_"Bueno… yo… este… yo… no sé cómo decirlo". Dijo Brittany mientras se frotaba por atrás de la cabeza con la pata delantera.

_"Por favor, señorita no puedo perder tiempo". Dijo el profesor mientras guardaba sus carpetas en su portapapeles. Brittany decidió decirle.

_"Profesor, por favor, no ponga a Alvin a reparar, él tendrá uno de los conciertos más importantes de su vida". Dijo firme. El profesor Smith suspiró.

_"Lo siento, pero él tiene que hacerlo, eso le manda por no traer la tarea a tiempo, debió agarrar el mismo ejemplo que usted, por cierto, la felicito porque sacó un-". Pero fue interrumpido por ella.

_"ESA TAREA NO ES MÍA". Dijo antes de que dijera la nota para no cambiar de idea. _"¡La tarea es de Alvin, él me la dio para que no reprobara, hizo el sacrificio por mí, pero yo no quería, él insistió, dijo que era mía y hasta le puso mi nombre, yo no la hice, repruébame, pero no saque a Alvin de uno de sus grandes sueños!". Sus ojos celestes se pusieron rojos y soltaron lágrimas. Ella estaba avergonzada por dejarse llevar. El profesor Smith la vio, luego sacó de la carpeta de las tareas la hoja de ecuaciones.

_"Sabía que esta letra era igual a la de Alvin". Dijo con asombro, y vio a Brittany llorando. Luego sacó un corrector y un bolígrafo, puso el líquido del corrector en la nota de Alvin para ponerle su verdadera nota.

_"Listo, diez". Dijo el profesor. _"Ay no, Miller, rápido, debe decirle la verdadera nota de Alvin antes de que se vaya".

_"Pero, ¿Qué pasará conmigo?". Dijo Brittany más calmada, aliviada de que Alvin tendrá su nota merecida, pero un poco preocupada por la suya.

_"Más tarde me ocupo de usted, pero primero vaya a donde Alvin". Dijo el profesor, ya que sabía que su alumna era más rápida que él. Brittany suspiró.

_"Ok". Dijo ella. Luego se paró, saltó del escritorio, salió del salón de clases, y se fue disparada, corriendo mientras gritaba. _"Alvin, Alvin".

* * *

Después de dos minutos de buscarlo, lo encontró sentado en un árbol, en el patio de la escuela, con los ojos llorosos y la cara roja respirando fuerte. Ella al verlo por la espalda suspiró, sonrió, trepó al árbol y se sentó junto a él para hablar.

_"Alvin, que bueno que te encuentro, te estaba buscando por toda la escuela". Dijo Brittany. Luego lo vio con los ojos todos aguados y rojos, con una cara muy triste. _"Éstas llorando". Lo dijo con una voz muy preocupada. Alvin suspiró, y unos segundos después habló.

_"No… yo sólo… tenía… algo en los ojos". Dijo mientras rápidamente se secaba los ojos para que no notara que lloraba. Pero aun así Brittany lo notó.

_"Alvin, el profesor Smith ya lo sabe todo". Dijo Brittany, luego sonrió y le tomó la pata. _"¡Sacaste diez!". Alvin quedó en shock, pero luego recordó.

_"¿En serio, pero cómo se enteró?". Dijo con voz preocupada, ya que sabía que Brittany reprobará matemáticas. Brittany suspiró.

_"Yo… le dije". Inclinó la cabeza para abajo y puso una cara de preocupación.

_"¿QUÉ, POR QUÉ, AHORA VAS A REPROBAR MATEMÁTICAS?". Dijo muy preocupado y alterado.

_"Tenía que, ibas a perderte tu concierto, no era justo que me quedara con tu nota, además, la pregunta es ¿por qué me distes tu tarea?, en la que has trabajado durante todos éstos días, yo no era la del concierto". Dijo Brittany mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos. Alvin no sabía que decirle, luego empezó a sentir mariposas en el estómago.

_"Yo… estaba preocupado… por ti… y este… creo que me dejé llevar… y… no vi cuidadosamente el asunto…y…-". Brittany lo cortó.

_"¿Y qué?". Dijo dudosa. Alvin tragó saliva, suspiró y reunió fuerzas para hablar.

_"¡ME GUSTAS MUCHO!". Gritó tan fuerte que todos los alumnos y maestros lo escucharon. Brittany se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida por lo que acaba de oír, en frente de todos.

_"¿A-Alvin, e-eso, es cierto?". Dijo a punto de llorar. Alvin la miró a los ojos.

_"S-Si". Dijo con la cara sonrojada. Brittany abrió los ojos aún más de los que estaban y también se sonrojó lo cara.

_"Yo…, yo…, no sé qué decir, excepto… que tú también me gustas… mucho". Dijo, luego sonrió nerviosamente. Alvin empezó a sentir latidos fuertes en el corazón, y besó a Brittany en los labios. _"¡Alvin!" Dijo nerviosa, pero luego le dio otro que duró un minuto aproximadamente. Alvin se quedó sonrojado cuando terminó el beso, y se quedó quieto ahí por un rato.

* * *

Luego se fueron al salón de clases, con el profesor Smith viéndolos a los dos sujetados de las manos, pero con cara de preocupación.

_"¿Profesor Smith?". Dijo Alvin preocupado. _"Entonces… ¿Qué pasó con la nota de Brittany?". Tragó saliva. El profesor suspiró.

_"Bueno, cuando cambie tu nota Seville, hice de nuevo los cálculos de la nota de Miller, y me di cuenta de confundí algunas notas de ella con otro compañero suyo por error". Dijo el profesor un poco avergonzado. Alvin y Brittany alzaron sus orejas, ojos y cola. _"Miller, usted no va reprobar, pudo pasar". Brittany se quedó sin aliento.

_"Yo… yo…-". Dijo ella, pero fue cortada por Alvin.

_"¡VAS A PASAR!". Dijo con mucho entusiasmo. Brittany empezó a derramar lágrimas de felicidad, abrazó a Alvin muy fuerte y luego el a ella, y al soltarlo empezaron a saltar y a reír de felicidad durante unos segundos. Luego Alvin paró y miró al profesor Smith.

_"Wow, un momento, ¿el profesor de matemáticas hizo un mal cálculo?". Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

_"Bueno…yo…este… estoy… muy apenado por esto". Dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza de pelo gris corto. _"Por favor, no le digan a nadie". Dijo con las manos apretadas entre sí. Brittany paró de saltar y se puso en frente del profesor Smith.

_"Descuide, no le diremos a nadie, ¿verdad Alvin?". Dijo Brittany mirando a Alvin.

_"Tranquilos, yo soy una tumba, mis labios están sellados". Dijo Alvin, levantó la pata derecha de frente para cumplir la promesa, y la izquierda pasó los dedos por los labios y lanzó una llave imaginaria señalando que sus labios están sellados. El profesor dejó escapar un suspiro.

_"Bien, ya son las 3:15, asique-". Dijo, pero fue cortado por Alvin y Brittany.

_"¡¿3:15?!". Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

_"¡Dave!". Gritó Alvin.

_"¡Señorita Miller!". Gritó Brittany.

_"Adiós profesor Smith, hasta el lunes". Dijeron los dos al mismo mientras salieron fuera del salón y empezaron a correr.

* * *

A las 8:00 pm, en el estadio, casi toda la gente de Los

Angeles estaba allí, esperando a que cante la banda "Alvin y las ardillas". Detrás del escenario, estaba Dave con Alvin, Simón, Teodoro y los músicos (Guitarra, Bajo, teclado, batería). Los tres hermanos vestían chaquetas negras con camisas de su color (rolo, azul, verde).

_"Bien, ¿listos?". Dijo Dave.

_"Sí". Dijeron Simón y Teodoro al mismo tiempo. Dave miró a Alvin, ya que parecía que no escuchaba.

_"¿Alvin?". Dijo, pero Alvin aún no respondía. _"¡ALVINNN!". Gritó.

_"Ah…, qué…,diga". Dijo Alvin, despertado de sus pensamientos de Brittany.

_"¿En qué estabas pensando?". Dijo Dave seriamente.

_"En… nada. Ah, ok". Dijo Alvin un poco nervioso.

_"Bien, en cinco minutos van a cantar". Dijo Dave.

Alvin se asomó, y vio que Brittany, Jeanette, Eleonor y la señorita Miller estaban en las primeras filas. Alvin luego notó que Brittany andaba con un vestido rosado, lo cual le pareció muy hermoso, se quedó pensativo y se fue al hombro de Dave.

_"Oye Dave". Le dijo Alvin.

_"Si Alvin". Dijo Dave. Luego Alvin le susurró una idea a Dave.

_"¿Éstas seguro de esto?". Preguntó.

_"Segurisimo". Dijo Alvin afirmando con la cabeza.

_"Ok". Dijo Dave. Luego Alvin saltó de su hombro. Dave se fue a donde el equipo de sonido para decirles el plan, y ellos aceptaron.

Alvin se fue a los músicos y les susurró el plan en el oído de cada uno, y ellos aceptaron. Luego fue a sus hermanos y también les susurró el plan, el cual los dejó confundidos.

_"Alvin, ¿por fin admites que te gusta Brittany?". Dijo Simón extrañado.

_"¡Sí, me gusta, y le quiero dedicar esta canción a ella!". Dijo Alvin con un tono fuerte y con firmeza.

Luego los tres sonrieron y se colocaron en sus posiciones para cantar. El telón subió, el escenario estaba oscuro, luego la luz apuntó a Alvin y empezó a cantar.

_Ohhh ..._

_Ah los ojos, con los ojos_

_que las estrellas se ven_

_como que no está brillando_

_Su pelo, su pelo_

_encaja perfectamente_

_sin ella tratando de_

_Ella es tan hermosa_

_y le digo a ella todos los días_

_Sí sé, lo sé_

_cuando piropo_

_ella no me cree_

_Y es tan es así que_

_triste pensar que_

_no veo lo que veo_

_Pero cada vez que ella me pide hacer_

_Miro bien_

_Digo_

_Cuando veo tu cara_

_no hay una cosa_

_que yo iba a cambiar_

_Porque eres increíble_

_Así como eres_

_Y cuando sonríes_

_todo el mundo se detiene_

_y se queda mirando un rato_

_Porque eres chica increíble_

_Así como eres._

_Sus labios, sus labios_

_pudiera besarlos_

_todo el día si ella me deja_

_Su risa, su risa_

_Ella odia, pero_

_Creo que es tan sexy_

_Ella es tan hermosa_

_y le digo_

_diario_

_Oh usted sabe, usted sabe_

_usted sabe_

_Yo nunca me lo pedirías_

_cambiar_

_si es lo ideal_

_que estás buscando_

_a continuación, sólo siendo el mismo_

_Así que ni siquiera se moleste en preguntar_

_si se mira bien_

_Usted sabe que yo digo_

_La forma en que usted se_

_La forma en que usted se_

_Chica, eres increíble_

_Así como eres_

_yeeeaaaaah.!_

Todos aplaudieron. Alvin se puso a hablar por el micrófono.

_"Dediqué esta canción a una chica muy especial para mí, es del grupo de las arditas, Brittany Miller". Dijo, todo el mundo aplaudió, Brittany no pudo creer esto, Alvin le dedicó una canción en el concierto más importante de su carrera. _"Oh, hay otra cosa más". Alvin extendió la pata del frente a Brittany, ella la agarro con sus dos patas delanteras y se montó en el escenario. Alvin se puso de rodillas y tomó la pata delantera derecha de Brittany.

_"Brittany Miller, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?". Dijo con una voz sutil. Brittany quedó con la boca abierta, y vio que todo esto salía en televisión, también ve que Alvin en verdad la quiere mucho como para hacer todo esto en un día.

_"S-Sí, Alvin Seville, Quiero ser tu novia". Dijo en el micrófono con los ojos llorosos mientras se aferró a él.

_"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH". Dijo todo el público presenciando el hermoso momento, incluyendo a Jeanette, Simón, Eleonor, Teodoro y Dave.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: ESTA HISTORIA SOLO FUE UNA PRUEBA PARA VER SI SIGO TRABAJANDO EN LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS QUE QUIERO PUBLICAR. ESTA NO TENDRÁ NADA QUE VER.**


End file.
